Feliz Cumpleaños, Yachiru Chan
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: La amistad entre ellos a crecido, casi de la nada, juntando rumores y esperanzas de un futuro comprometedor. Pero ahora que es el cumpleaños de Yachiru ¿Que hará Hanataro por ella? - ¡Espero que les guste! HanaYachi LOL! ;D


**Dedicado a: ¡Yachiru! Feliz cumpleaños no se cuanto jajajaja xD; Mi nee-san con quien comparto el cariño por esta pareja tan inusual; ¡Y mi primo Facu-kun! Que ayer cumplió quince junto con Yachiru *-* ¡Felicidades primo! º **

**Disfrútenlo ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia xD**

_**Feliz Cumpleaños, Yachiru-chan.**_

- ¡Ken-chan! – Sacudía ferozmente a su padre adoptivo, que dormía sin intenciones algunas de levantarse - ¡DESPIERTA!

Un gruñido proveniente del hombre le hizo saber que había despertado. Sonrió ante su logro. Despertar a su capitán era más difícil que comer los dulces que Byakuya daba a la niña. Kenpachi le miro por sobre su hombro y gruñó nuevamente, antes de tomar asiento y estirar sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió molesto. Esto de tener una niña a cargo no era fácil.

- ¡Ken-chan! – Regañó, mirándolo ciertamente desilusionada - ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

El hombre la miro frunciendo el ceño al intentar recordar. Miro el almanaque que la peli-rosa había puesto a un lado de su futón, donde se marcaba claro y lleno de colores '12 de Febrero'. Luego paso su vista al reloj de pared, aquel al que había destrozado más de cinco veces debido al frustrante 'tic, tac', hasta que por arte de magia, la última vez, no había vuelto a sonar.

- ¡Lo festejaremos más tarde! Son las siete – y volvió a recostarse. Yachiru infló sus mejillas inconforme, y cuando Zaraki menos quiso acordar, la tenía saltándole encima queriendo despertarlo nuevamente. - ¡Ya! – Dijo molesto, sacándola de un empujón suave de la habitación – Ve a molestar a Ikkaku o Yumichika – y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Ken-chan es malo! – Gritó a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y suspiro, derrotada. ¿Con quien podría ir ahora? ¿Ikkaku? No. Bola de villar seguramente dormía por la más que segura borrachera que se había dado la noche anterior. ¿Yumichika? Lo pensó. Seguramente estaría en la biblioteca ordenando formularios.

Sonrió satisfecha. Iría con su cuarto al mando. Después de todo, él siempre recordaba su cumpleaños. Y allí se encaminó.

Una vez llegó se encontró con grupos de, por lo menos, cuatro personas, cada grupo venía de un escuadrón diferente. Solo faltaba el suyo, y representándolo, estaba Yumichika sentado en una mesa acomodando hojas y demás.

- ¡Yumi! – Le llamó, ganándose no solo la atención del aludido, sino de algunas otras cuantas personas, y de la shinigami que cuidaba el lugar, quien con la paciencia que siempre le tenía a la joven teniente, le recordó que no podía levantar la voz en ese lugar. La peli-rosa asintió y recibió una paleta de dulce con muchos colores. Una vez que comenzó a acercarse al oficial de su escuadra, que la esperaba allí, la misma mujer la felicito.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, teniente Kusajishi! – sonrió con ternura, siéndole devuelta la sonrisa por parte de la felicitada.

- Teniente, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – alagó el cuarto oficial, tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa blanca que Yachiru reconoció enseguida – Que te gusten, ir al mundo humano por ellos es difícil – comentó mientras la cumpleañera abría la bolsa y sacaba esos chocolates que tanto le gustaban. Lástima que solo vendían ellos en Karakura. Y suerte que el Ayasegawa se tomaba la molestia de ir a buscarlos para ella en su cumpleaños.

- ¡Gracias, Yumi! – Se alegró, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio, comenzando a degustar primero la paleta de dulce que le había regalado la bibliotecaria.

Detrás de unos de los estantes de libros, Hanataro e Isane buscaban ciertos libros de medicina, más que cualquiera: alguno que tenga una receta para dejar como si nada la piel rota y llena de cicatrices con la que los hombres del onceavo escuadrón llegaban al cuarto.

La mujer sacó uno con tapa blanca y letras azules, cuyo título decía '_Tratos para personas perturbadas psicológicamente_'. Abrió en la primera página encontrándose con que aquello servía para cualquier caso; desde perturbaciones por causa familiares hasta por amigos y superiores. Su acompañante miro el título, casi por casualidad sonrió, sin extrañarse de que su teniente buscase ese tipo de cosas para _esa_ persona.

- Teniente Isane-san ¿Lo llevara para el teniente Izuru-san? – La aludida cerró el objeto al instante y un tinte rosa cubrió sus mejillas, puso el libro sobre la pila de los que ya llevaban y suspiro – Está bien que se preocupe así, teniente – aseguró Yamada.

- Seguro… Él necesita compañía – asintió la peli-gris.

Y al mirar al frente otra vez, pudo ver por el hueco donde anteriormente estaba el libro, a la Kusajishi, comiendo su dulce muy entusiasmada mientras era, aparentemente, regañada por su oficial – Hoy es el cumpleaños de la teniente Kusajishi. Hanataro ¿Le darás algo? – ahora el apenado era el muchacho, que quitó un libro y también pudo ver a la peli-rosa allí – Se han vuelto muy amigos hasta ahora… - rió ante eso – Eres el único que puede pasar tanto tiempo con ella por cuenta propia. Te felicito – sonrió más abiertamente, demostrando la admiración que tenía al pelinegro.

- S-Si… Supongo que debería darle un regalo. Así lo hizo ella hace un año para mi cumpleaños a fin de cuentas – razonó, recordando como la Kusajishi le había llenado de dulces y cosas que ella creía excelentes regalos. Pero, a sabiendas que a la teniente de la onceava solo le importaban los dulces ¿Qué cosa podría ser a demás de eso?

Yachiru arrojó el palillo que contenía su anterior dulce al cesto de basura, y al querer regresar su mirada donde el oficial de su escuadra, ésta se posó en el estante de libros, a través del cual reconoció un par de ojos azules, y más arriba un par de ojos grises que la miraban como si fuesen espías. Ella los reconoció a ambos casi al segundo, por lo que dio la vuelta al estante y sonrió al verlos.

- ¡Hana-kun! ¡Isa-san! – Saludó efusiva - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dudó.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños, teniente – dijo Isane, la niña sonrió en alago – Buscamos libros de medicina – comentó, y haciendo como si nada dio un leve codazo al muchacho que rió nervioso.

- T-Teniente… – Pero al contrario de con Isane, la peli-rosa le cortó el habla y cruzó sus brazos molesta. Sólo Hanataro supo por qué.

- ¡No así! Dime Yachiru… O Yachi… ¡No teniente! – Reclamó, a lo que la teniente del cuarto cubrió su boca para reír. Solo Yamada tenía la astucia de poder pasar el día con la Kusajishi, del mismo modo que también podía hacerla enojar al llamarla con mucho respeto cuando ella menos lo quería.

- Disculpa, Yachiru-chan – y la más joven sonrió al cómo la llamo.

Pocos entendían las clases de comportamientos de ambos. Cómo eran tan diferentes en cualquier cualidad y aun así se habían hecho amigos tan pronto. Supusieron que era por que lo que a uno le faltaba el otro lo llevaba. Muchos, incluso, aseguraban que ambos terminarían juntos, y hasta se lo habían comentado al pelinegro. Pero con rapidez y temor éste los callaba temeroso de que esos pensamientos llegasen a los oídos del, nada aparente, padre celoso, y peor, violento hasta por las dudas.

Igualmente, a Hana-kun no le molestaba que digan aquellas cosas, así como tampoco le molestaban a Yachiru, que simplemente no quería comprender ni atender a lo que hablaban verdaderamente.

Sabía que si lo hacía, iría con la pregunta a algunas de las integrantes de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis y éstas lo comentarían (en especial Rangiku) y al final llegaría a los oídos de su padre (por Rangiku en especial), quien, por razones que desconocía aun, tenía la tendencia a enfurecerse cuando mencionaba el tema de 'Novio' o algo parecido.

En síntesis; Hana-kun, su amigo tan entretenido, de quien, por alguna razón, disfrutaba mucho la compañía, terminaría hecho añicos bajo la Zampakuto de Zaraki. Y ella no quería eso, quería que Hanataro pueda jugar con ella todos los días como casi siempre hacía, sin que tenga que terminar internado en el cuarto escuadrón por tiempo indefinido.

- Bien… Hanataro ¿Vamos ya? La capitana nos espera – anunció la Kotetsu, tomando la mitad de la pila de libros, dejando la otra mitad al chico.

- ¡Si! – Se apresuró, tomando los que quedaban para ir tras su teniente, más antes de desaparecer por la puerta volteó a ver a su amiga – Nos vemos, Yachiru-chan – y salió.

La aludida se despidió con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa. Más, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no se inmutó, pero descubrió que sus manos se posaron sobre su estómago al momento que lo vio irse. Una presión nueva había en él que la hacía sentirse extraña desde hacia varios días. Era diferente a cuando se enojaba con Ken-chan o cuando sin querer caía al suelo cuando molestaba a Bola de villar o a Yumi.

Era algo parecido a la desilusión o decepción.

Hanataro no le había felicitado, no le dijo 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. ¿No había escuchado? ¿No lo recordó? ¡¿Hana-kun se había olvidado de ella, de su cumpleaños, justo ese día?

En el cuarto escuadrón, la capitana estaba en su oficina cuando vio entrar a las cuatro personas que había enviado a la biblioteca, sonrió ante la escena de no poder, siquiera, ver la cara de Yamada por la pila de información.

- Déjenlos sobre la mesa por favor – pidió amablemente, ante lo cual sus subordinados se encaminaron a la misma, obedeciendo – Isane, necesito que te hagas cargo de Izuru, nuevamente cayó aquí – pidió, notando la mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismos en los que entró su teniente al mencionarlo – No te preocupes, creo que viene aquí más por hablar contigo que otra cosa – rió – A demás, tienes especial atención con los pacientes de su clase, por favor, ve – ordenó gentilmente, ante lo que con una reverencia la muchacha se retiró donde debía.

Los ojos azules de Unohana pasaron a los de Hanataro luego, haciendo que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca – Tienes el día libre, Yamada.

El temor se evaporó en instantes ¿Día libre? - ¿Libre?

- Así es… Has trabajado muy duro últimamente, descansa – dijo la mujer, ocultando que verdaderamente sabía del cumpleaños de la teniente del onceavo, y deseaba que el chico pasase el día con ella. Unohana era temerosa y tranquila, pero no idiota, como si fuese a no ver como los ánimos del muchacho se alegraron de sobremanera cuando entabló amistad con la Kusajishi y comenzó a pasar casi todas las tardes con ella.

- S-Si – reverenció también y se fue con rapidez. Ahora podría encargarse del regalo que le daría a Yachiru. Pensó bien que podría ser… ¿Un pastel? ¡Claro! Como a ella le gustaban tanto. Corrió con énfasis hasta su casa, dispuesto a poner manos en la masa. Le regalaría un pastel de cumpleaños a su amiga. Era la mejor opción.

Los otros dos oficiales miraron a su capitana con ansias de saber que ordenes les daría a ellos, o si un día libre también les seria dado, pero Retsu los miro con su sonrisa temerosa y los heló.

- Vuelvan a sus funciones.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Yachiru regreso a su división, encontrándose con los, tercero y cuarto, oficiales y su capitán descansando al aire libre. Las miradas de los tres hombres fueron a parar a la recién llegada, a quien desde donde estaban, pudieron notarle los rápidos cambios que había pasado y los rápidos que éstos ocurrieron. La peli-rosa llevaba el cabello más largo, era un tanto más alta y seguía igual de delgada que siempre, con la calavera adornando un lado de su cabeza. Se veía tierna, y de unos doce años.

- Feliz cumpleaños, teniente – saludó Ikkaku, regresando su vista al jardín cuando la niña tomo asiento entre ambos.

- ¡Gracias, Bola de Villar! – Miro a su padre adoptivo que evadía su mirada. Kenpachi definitivamente no era de los que demostraban muchas emociones, pero al ser la peli-rosa quien reclamaba - ¿No me dirás nada?

- Felicidades, Yachiru – dijo serio, sin quitar su vista del frente, ella se puso se pie y se recargó en su espalda mientras aun se encontraba sentado. Con eso le bastaba para ser feliz por parte de su padre adoptivo. Sabía, a demás, que seguramente moría de la vergüenza, que nunca diría, por dentro

- Gracias, Ken-chan – miro el reloj y se separo del hombre - ¡Tengo reunión con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis! – Corrió a la puerta entusiasta ante la mirada de todos nuevamente.

- ¡Manda saludos a…! – El Madarame se cortó con rapidez volteando avergonzado. Frente a su capitán mejor no.

- ¡A Kurotsuchi-chan! – le terminó Yumichika, pero la más joven apenas prestó atención. Tenía que llegar antes que los bocadillos se acabaran y por que era la presidenta también está. No quería escuchar la discusión que se armaría entre los oficiales. A demás, estaba ciertamente deprimida, Hanataro no le había felicitado todavía. Y como ahora estaría muy ocupado en su escuadra, mejor seria recriminárselo en la mañana.

Isane salía de su oficina cuando vio como el muchacho corría a toda prisa hacía ella. Sonrió al recibirlo. Hanataro traía una caja blanca en manos, y tenía harina en el uniforme shinigami, en la cara, pies, y se le causaba gracia el ver como su cabello negro parecía tan blanco como el de Ukitake.

- T-Teniente… Necesito buscar un par de cosas – recuperó el aire y le tendió la caja - ¡Por favor! Déselo a Yachiru-chan… - y los colores se le subieron a la cara, haciendo reír a la más alta – Pero no le diga a nadie más que a ella que yo lo he hecho – pidió.

La Kotetsu tomo la caja en manos y asintió – De acuerdo… Ve a buscar lo que necesitas, y espera fuera de la división seis, siempre salimos de allí al cabo de las reuniones – comentó, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a una de esas reuniones.

- ¡Si! ¡Gracias!

A los saltos llegó a la reunión, donde un pastel enorme de chocolate con su nombre escrito con color rosado la esperaba, acompañado de cinco velas azules justo arriba del escrito.

- ¡GENIAL! ¡Muchas gracias! – Grito entusiasmada, no entendía mucho el como la regañaban todo el resto del año para que el día de su cumpleaños sea tan consentida por todos.

Nanao se acomodó los lentes, ciertamente ofendida – No es nuestro regalo, teniente – aseguró, y la cumpleañera la miro extrañada.

- ¿De quien entonces?

Las miradas de las integrantes se posaron acusadoras sobre la alta peli-gris, que desde atrás las miraba con temor, cual confesante, de rodillas sobre un cojín. – Ella fue quien lo trajo, pero no lo hiciste tu ¿Verdad, Isane? – Rangiku se acercó a gatas hacía ella, mirándola al mejor estilo interrogatorio.

- Así es… Yo no lo hice – y agachó la cabeza, ciertamente avergonzada, mientras que por otro lado lo hacía para no ver la cara de todas y terminar soltándolo a quienes no debía la verdad. La idea era solamente que lo supiese la protagonista del día: Yachiru.

- Isa-san ¿Quién me lo regala? – inquirió la aludida, recibiendo una mirada de la teniente del cuarto, quien sonrió y dio señas de que luego le diría - ¡Bien!

- ¡Ahora tienes que apagar las velas, teniente! – Kiyone saltó con un tubo de confeti a la par de Rukia, y Nemu a su lado enfocaba y tomaba fotos con una cámara.

- ¡SI! – Exclamó llena de alegría, yendo tras el pastel.

Soi Fong se acerco a prender las cinco velas que lo adornaban, mientras Retsu apagaba las luces, Nemu encendía el flash a la cámara y todas comenzaban a aplaudir cantando el clásico 'Cumpla feliz'. Una vez hayan terminado no falto el grito desesperado por atrás.

- ¡PIDE UN DESEO! – Se alarmó Rangiku al notar que la pequeña soplaba las velas sin pedir nada.

Justo a tiempo. Los ojos rojos miraron el regalo misterioso con curiosidad, luego al frente. Cerró los ojos, pidiendo el deseo, y al abrirlos sopló con la fuerza con la quería que ese deseo ese día se cumpliera.

La reunión termino a las siete. Con Rangiku saliendo a beber, arrastrando a Kiyone con ella, que se despidió de su hermana durante tal acción. Con Soi Fong yendo tras las rubias borrachas, puesto que donde iba Matsumoto, seguramente su idiota-borracho novio pelinegro con un tatuaje llamativo en el rostro estaría tirado dormido en alguna mesa.

Atrás también fue Nanao en busca de su capitán, seguramente en mismas condiciones que el anterior nombrado. Yoruichi sonrió burlona al ver a su anterior subordinada planeando como asesinar al novio que nunca dijo que tendría, antes de irse finalmente al mundo humano de regreso.

Nemu salió para su división dispuesta a esperar el regaño de su padre, pocas veces duraban tanto las reuniones de la Asociación. Rukia salió para ir a la sala de té y esperar la vena hinchada en la frente de Byakuya al descubrir que nuevamente habían pasado por encima de su seguridad para hacer una de las reuniones dentro de su casa.

Y Unohana se quedo esperando a Isane, quien debía comentarle lo anterior a la peli-rosa.

- ¡Dime, dime, dime, dime! – Insistió ferozmente a su compañera de Club.

La misma se puso en cuclillas y acerco para susurrarle lo hecho cerca del oído de la jovencita – Teniente, el pastel lo preparó Hanataro – sonrió enternecida ante la mirada de sorpresa que dio la peli-rosa – Hoy fue su día libre y quiso darte esto. Se ha esforzado mucho – dijo, recordando como el muchacho había llegado con harina hasta en las orejas.

Una vez termino el secreto, se puso de pie para luego irse tras su capitana.

Por los pasillos de la división seis, Hanataro esperaba a que su amiga saliera. Todavía no comprendía como era que el capitán Kuchiki soportaba que las reuniones de la Asociación fuesen en su casa. Pasaba por alto el que éstas lo hicieran fuera de su consentimiento y bajo el de su presidenta.

Vio salir al grupo que se dirigía al bar, algunas enfurruñadas, otras felices por que la vida los había creado. Luego a su teniente y capitana, seguidas de la Kusajishi, a quien esperaba, y quien al verlo, se despidió de todas para correr hasta quedar frente suyo.

- ¡Estuvo delicioso, Hana-kun! – Saltó al aire demostrando alegría. El regalo de su amigo, había sido dulce; con chocolate, vainilla y crema. Sus favoritos, tanto para una merienda común, como para el helado – ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Yachiru-chan – sonrió también, feliz por haber cumplido con lo deseado, tanto para ella como para él.

- Creía que lo habías olvidado – confesó, sin borrar la sonrisa, era difícil borrarla en ese momento, más bien, lo era que alguien lo hiciera de por si. Pero, el hecho de que su amigo haya hecho ese esfuerzo para complacerla, sin siquiera saber que ella deseaba tanto un regalo parecido de su parte, había quitado tanto el dolor en su estómago, como las ganas de recriminárselo todo el día siguiente.

- No – negó rotundamente el pelinegro. Estiró una flor hacía ella, que lo miro con sorpresa, tenía el centro amarillo, el tallo verde, y los pétalos rosas con manchas rojas, la había visto y sin pensarlo los colores le habían recordado automáticamente a la Kusajishi. – No podría olvidarlo, Yachiru-chan.

Ella asintió, sonriendo abiertamente, con las mejillas más coloreadas que de costumbre. La emoción embargaba todo su pequeño ser, hasta el punto de sentir ese feo nudo en la garganta cuando te dan ganas de llorar. Pero no era de tristeza. Como ya lo había pensado, estaba más feliz que nunca.

Estiró sus manos, hasta tomar entre ambas la que el muchacho extendía al frente con la hermosa flor de colores tan vivos como ella. Una vez sus manos estuvieron juntas, sosteniendo a la vez el segundo regalo que le daría, y se hayan encontraron las miradas, azul y roja, dijo lo primero que a ella le hubiese gustado escuchar;

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Yachiru-chan.

**..**

***se le ven ojeras hasta el piso* ¡No llegue! ¡DESPUÉS DE UNA TARDE COMPLETA! ¡No llegue a publicar el fic antes de las doce! *mira la hora* T^T Son casi la una… **

***se renueva* Bien… ¡Primer fic en español de esta linda y hermosa parejita Crack! **

**Treinta y nueve minutos tarde… Pero tengo el derecho de decir: Tarde pero seguro XD**

**Hubiese sido mejor algo más bonito pero…bueno… No se puede todo ¿Nee? ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews n.n **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
